Popular
by icantthinkofagoodnameso
Summary: What if Super Smash brothers Brawl/Melee characters were in high school? Zelda, the new girl, meets the two girls who will probably save her ass one day, but for now their her best friends. Along her journey she meets the three people who might one day kill her. But she doesn't mind. /Bad summary is bad/ ZeLink, SaMarth, PeRoy and other hinted pairings.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) This is my first fic. So, don't blame me if it's sucky! Also there might be some stereo-typed characters, no offense intended! Also, also mild language!

DISCLAIMER- All character rights go to Nintendo.

I was twelve when I wrote this… Why did I post this monstrosity again?

* * *

**Popular**

* * *

"Miss Aran, there's a new student at school and I'd like you to do the honor of showing her around. Please be as nice as possible," MasterHand requested as he eyed the, none too keen girl.

Samus groaned loudly, much louder than intended.

"Of course, if you don't want to do it, you don't have to," Hand began.

The tom-boys face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sound of this, until, he began again, "I'll just ask Mr. Blue-"

Samus suddenly sat up and quickly began, "No, I'll do it!"

"I'm so glad you could compromise. You have been dismissed," he said, "She will begin here tomorrow."

* * *

Samus thought quietly, 'Maybe she'll be like a ninja! Ha!'

"Like that's gonna happen!" she laughed.

"Like what's gonna happen?" Peach Toadstool, her best friend, asked.

"Oops, did I say that out loud. Never mind I was just talking to myself about a new girl, it-" Samus was cut off by her overly perky friend,

"New girl?! Where is she?" Peach asked ecstatically.

Samus sighed, and then smiled at the perky girl, "She starts tomorrow."

Peach and Samus' conversation came to an abrupt stop as the bell for gym rang.

At lunch Peach and Samus were discussing the new girl, and how she would be a great edition to their "group" should we call it.

"Hopefully, she has some experience in fighting," Peach prayed.

"Hopefully…" Samus muttered, "If she has some experience maybe we could enter the Smash Tournament as a trio."

Unfortunately for them, a certain 'bluenette' (is that even a word?) had overheard their conversation and wanted to learn more about this girl. He strolled over to them with his 'posse'

Without even looking to see who it was, Samus told them to piss off.

To which Link and Roy would obediently do, Links reason was because he wanted to. As for Roy… Well who could blame him? Samus _was_ pretty scary. If it weren't for Marth they wouldn't even be here.

When Marth said, "No." That's when things got ugly. By 'ugly', I mean his face and by 'things' I mean Samus punching him.

They left after Marth had exclaimed, " Ow… I let you hit me!"

"Yeeaaahh, I'm sure. Pfft, whimp." Samus teased, to which Peach giggled, followed by the snickering of anyone within a meter radius.

"I'll get you back for this, Aran," he muttered as he walked over to a vacant table with his friends and, not to mention, a stinging left eye.

* * *

So how was it? I know it's short.

Should I continue what my past self left for me?

Good? Bad? Meh?

Review and please don't flame.

Constructive criticism welcome


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter

* * *

Today was the big day; Zelda Harkinian was standing in front of her high school. She took a deep breath as she stepped on campus. Suddenly she was on the ground and in pain. She looked up to see a girl about the same age as her. The girl immediately apologized and assisted Zelda up, then scampered off into the building, flailing her arms comically.

Zelda smiled as she dusted off her uniform. She gazed at her surroundings until her eyes fell upon a trio of girls, not that she was pleased with what she saw, but upon further inspection of their uniforms she couldn't help but stare.

Their uniforms were so _skimpy_ and unbelievably _short_. Compared to Zelda's dark greyish skirt, that reached just above the knees, theirs were skanky and _whorish_, as theirs was similar to the length of daisy dukes.

She smirked. At least Zelda had the decency to button up her pale yellow shirt, wear dark knee-high socks and proper shoes.

She quickly averted her gaze before someone caught her gawking. The brunette walked into the school, rather curious of what kind of 'adventure' lay ahead. Now where's the principal office?

* * *

Samus and Peach were waiting at the principal office. Ironically, Master Hand had broken his hand in a bicycle incident and had to be hospitalized. So until he returned Vice-principal Crazy Hand is in charge. She had given Samus Zelda's locker number and hall pass, since she had the task of showing her around.

* * *

When Zelda had _finally_ found the principal office. Samus introduced herself and Peach.

"Hey, you're the girl who fell on top of me on campus," Zelda pointed out, giggling.

"Oh, yeah I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Sorry again," Peach said, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

Their conversation was interrupted when the bell for homeroom rang and the students in the hall dispersed.

After homeroom was English. Master Hand had excused Samus and Zelda from class so Zelda could be shown around, prior to his accident, of course.

* * *

"This is the bathrooms, make sure you have your hall pass at _all_ times," Samus informed the brunette. Zelda, who had been oh-so attentive, was mentally jotting down notes.

"And that concludes the tour of Smash High. Any questions?" Samus inquired as though she were a teacher.

* * *

Zelda paused. "No? Okay then, let's go get lunch before the hall gets too crowded," Samus said. Zelda nodded and pulled out her lunch card. (Is it just my school or does every school give students their lunch card in the mail?)

"Oh yeah I should probably introduce you to everyone. Meh, they'll notice you sooner or later. There's a certain few people you need to keep an eye on," Samus began confidently.

"First being the three girls in the skimpy uniforms. The girl with the black hair is Aurelia Bright, the red haired girl is Alicia K., and the light brown hair is Leanne Simons. They are the very definition of bitch and whore. They refer to themselves as A.L.A."

"Also, those boys over there. Marth Blue, Link Kook and Roy Larson. They are just so…" Peach began to cringe, infuriated.

Samus patted her back to calm her. Peach took a bite of sandwich as did Zelda.

"Those three are trouble. Marth is a player, interested in every girl but Leanne, because of her crush on him. Roy is your regular smart guy, but he is kinda awkward and ALWAYS tells the truth. It's just plain annoying. Link, you wouldn't like him, he's kind of a jerk," Samus stated.

Zelda pondered on this Link boy, he was pretty cute. She was snapped out her thoughts by Peach who revealed that A.L.A. had a not-so-secret love for the boys.

"Leanne would terminate any girl who dared come near her ice cold Link. As for Alicia she was more of a talker, she would just talk Roy out the relationship. Roy being gullible broke it off with his last girlfriend because of her. Aurelia has this 'undying' love for Marth," Peach continued, "I heard Leanne is beginning to give up on Link, and Aurelia says that she's a virgin but I doubt it…" Peach trailed off about gossip on everyone in the building.

* * *

"Check it out guys, the new girl's checking me out," Marth winked at the girl.

"Maarrth, just admit it you love me!" Unfortunately their little 'fan club' had paid them to sit at the same table.

Huge mistake.

"Correction, Marth she seems to be taking an interest in our Hylia-"

"Kokiri," Link stated after interrupting Roy.

Roy stared blankly at Link. "Link, no matter how much you deny it, you are Hylian. Like that girl over there."

Link sighed as Marth gazed at the princess of Hyrule.

* * *

I know it's short but it's 6am I need to get some sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

"Isn't she a beauty? I mean I've liked girls before, but her…Just looking at her makes me feel like we're meant to be," Marth confidently.

"Keep telling yourself that, Marth," Roy mumbled, not even looking up to see his friend as he stared at Zelda.

Roy settled his book on the lunch table, and continued, "If she liked you why is she always paying attention to Link?" he asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

Marth ignored his modest friend. "I'm going to introduce myself to her." With that he rose from their chair and made his way over to the girls table.

* * *

"And I was like, 'No I will not give you frickin' 20 dollars!'"

Alicia exclaimed to her friends.

"Hey, why's _my_ man over there talking to slut, bitch and who's she?" Aurelia asked.

"She's the new girl, Zelda. She's in my Math class. And I heard Marth, or is it Samus? Anyway, one of them has a crush on the other," Alicia informed.

Aurelia grunted.

* * *

"He's such a prick!" Samus grunted.

She was going on about Marth, yet again. She's been talking about him non-stop lately, Zelda began suspecting something as did Peach.

"And-" her rambling was cut short by none other than Marth.

"Speak of the devil," Peach muttered.

"Hey, someone better call God, because heaven's missing an angel, what's you name my dear?" Marth asked smoothly.

Zelda giggled, "Thanks, and it's Zelda."

"Ahh, Zelda such a sweet name, I'm Marth and those two over there are my friends, Link and Roy," he said as he took hold of her hand.

"What do _you_ want? Just because our parents our co-workers doesn't mean you can walk on over here and flirt with _my_ friend!" Samus shouted, clearly aggravated by just his presence. She slapped his hand away from Zelda.

"Well, I don't see your name on her, Aran," Marth yelled.

* * *

They were now shouting insults at each other as Roy and Link walked over. The girls giggled and Roy chuckled, Link stood there, struggling to hold in his laughter. As cold as he is he found amusement in Marth and Samus. He and Roy even began to sorta' ship 'em

Zelda gazed up at him with her head tilted and a soft smile plastered on her face. Link caught her staring and peered down at her, the girl flushed as did he. He chuckled and smiled back at her.

"I'm Zelda, you must be Link."

"Yeah," Link sighed.

* * *

Samus and Marth were arguing for so long, that Zelda and Peach had time to get to know and start a conversation with Roy.

Soon Marth and Samus were running out of insults and decided to call it quits…for now.

* * *

"Guys, now that everyone's calmed down maybe we all could go see a movie together. Peach, Roy and I were talking while you three were 'occupied' and decided that all this fighting and rivalry is not healthy for a relationship. You see Roy and I are bonding and want to become friends and Peach also wants to put it behind us," Zelda stated.

"Of course, we'd be happy to go to a movie. Right, Link?"

Link sighed, "Fine."

"If it's okay with you two," Samus said, uncertain.

* * *

Thanks for R&R-ing. Again it's short but I didn't know what else to do!

Anyway as you may know I'm starting school again so updates might be rare but I'll definitely update at least once a week!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) This is waay over due. Sorry.

So here you are, the next chapter.

* * *

Samus had been acting distant ever since the movie. Was it because her boyfriend, Ike, had broken it off between them? Or the fact that she was partnered up with Marth for a science project?

Zelda and Peach began to worry. Zelda's never seen her so quiet in the past month she's been here.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna do it," Marth declared.

"Do what?" Roy and Link asked.

"Ask her out, of course. Wish me luck."

Marth strolled over to Zelda.

"Hi Marth, how are you?" Zelda greeted.

"Oh, I'm good. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me, Zelda."

Zelda was, the least to say, surprised. She had thought he took interest in her, but she never though it to be a reality. She glanced over at Peach, who was shrieking silently, then at Samus, who was just as surprised, but seemed to be angry more than anything.

"Ah, well act-" Zelda was cut off by Samus, who had risen from her seat.

Peach and Zelda eyed her curiously and Marth did the same, although he was obviously scared. Marth would never admit it but he found Samus highly intimidating.

Samus raised a hand and slapped Marth across the cheek. The cafeteria fell silent. Aurelia gasped.

Link and Roy ran over to their Altean friend, who was now sitting on the ground holding his cheek. Zelda knelt down beside him. Aurelia, Leanne and Alicia were about to get up, march over there and lecture Samus for hurting Leanne's love. But they were stopped, by Samus, who suddenly started shouting.

She took a deep breath, holding back the tears, and yelled, "Marth I told you not to flirt with my friends! Why do you have to be so-so-so stupid!? Are really so oblivious that you can't see I like you?! More than that actually! I guess you could say that I love you!" Samus stopped shouting and realised that, one, the whole school was staring at her, and, two, she had just said she loved Marth. She looked around the room, looking no-one in the eye. Finally her eyes rested on Marth, still on the ground, still holding his cheek and looking more surprised than anything really.

Samus stormed out of the room, blinking back the tears welling up in her eyes. She decided to leave school early that day.

* * *

After arriving at the nurse's office with Marth, Zelda asked, "Why was she acting like that? Why did she say she liked you?"

"Beats me. I don't get her. Yesterday, she was happy doing the science project with me, and today, she's suddenly all- What's the word?"

"Bitchy."

"Yeah, that's the word."

Silence.

"I should get back to class," Zelda said. "Bye."

"Bye," Marth said, barely audible.

He lay down on the bed in the office, and drifted into deep thought about the events that occurred earlier.

* * *

I'll get more onto Ike in later .

Anyway, like? Hate? Review and let me know what you think.


End file.
